My Protector, My Saviour
by butterbutt XD
Summary: Running from her father Damon S. for years now, Diya and her mother move to Forks. When they get there, they think it's just an ordinary small town and a safe one at that. One must remember that not everything is as it seems as illusions plague reality. She meets someone who just may be her the one to save her...and another who may just be her destruction. Seth/OC. Slightly AU
1. Pilot

My Protector, My Saviour:

Chapter 1

Diya's POV

What is there to do when there is nothing? Get into trouble that's what.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

"Nah! Don't think I will!"

My feet send more dust up with each step I take running from this guy. Lucky for me, he catches me just as I turn a corner going into an alley.

"_Seriously?"_

He backs me into the brick walls of my apartment building.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble..."

"Well you got trouble! You know what that fake i.d did to me? Got my ass in prison for almost 3 months!"

"It's not my fault you got caught! You simply went to the wrong club."

"I don't care. You're still gonna pay for that!"

Before he can even make a move, I slip out of his grip faster than humanly possible. He punches the bricks before he can register that I have moved.

Then my worst fear comes true.

"What's going on here?"

The sentence comes out as the door flies open. We both stop in our tracks.

"Hey mom. How are you? I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Now if I could just get inside then that..."

"That doesn't answer my question Diya. What's. going. on. here?"

"Lady, she made me a fake i.d and I got put in jail because of her faulty work and..."

"I don't care what she did or what you were going to do, but I want you to leave her alone immediately."

Though it was stern enough to scare anyone besides me, he is too intent on revenge to let it go.

"No. I came here to kick some ass, so I'm gonna kick it!"

She looks over to me, giving me the signal. I start to corner him. He remains strong.

"What are you gonna do to me? Punch me? I'm sure it won't hurt."

His cockiness irritates me to no end.

"Nope. But, by the end you won't remember a thing."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

That's when it starts.

"You will leave this neighbourhood and never come back here. You won't remember this encounter or any of the previous ones with me."

Both his eyes dilate. His face then becomes a blank slate as he walks out of the alley. The walk back into our apartment is held with eerie silence. As soon as we enter and I gingerly close the door, she starts.

"Diya..."

"I can explain mom!"

"Then explain to me why you made another fake i.d! I thought I told you not to do that anymore."

"I know..."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you deliberately disobey me? You know why I asked you to stop."

That I knew too well. She didn't want my father, Damon Salvatore, to find us. According to her, he is very dangerous and if he catches us, if he catches **me**, then bad things will happen.

Her disappointment hurts me more than her anger. This is evident in the way I throw down my gray slouchy hat.

"I saw that we needed the money so I made that kid a deal. One fake i.d for $350."

She sighs with a mixture of frustration and...Nope. Just frustration.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We have to move again."

"But why? We were doing just fine here in Denver."

"Because Damon is close. Too close to be comfortable."

I now know to stop questioning her and move to pack my things. Now I notice the emptiness of the hall. As I enter my room, I see she's already taken my things out to the truck. She almost startles me with her sudden appearance.

"Like I said honey, he's too close for comfort. Now let's get a move on."

The reason I was able to make the guy forget our encounters is because I can compel people. The reason I can compel people is because my father, Damon Salvatore, is a vampire. This makes me half-vampire. The reason my mother knows he's close is because she can sense him. She can sense him because she is a very powerful witch. That, in turn, makes me half-witch too.

She shoves a mug into my hands, stunning me out of my trance, as I settle into my familiar passenger seat. I sniff the contents.

"_Coffee? Why does she need this?"_

"Mom, how long are you gonna drive?"

"Long enough to need this cup of Joe."

She takes a swig now before putting it in the cup-holder and driving away from the newly abandoned apartment.

_Approximately 24 hours later_

My sleepy eyes fight against my bodies urge to wake up until I hear pouring rain.

"_That's weird. Last I remember we were in Idaho."_

I groggily lean up and look around, though there isn't much to see besides excessive greenery and the slate grey color of the rain against...well everything.

"Where are we?"

My mom seems almost happy.

"_Hm. Maybe we're far enough away that she isn't worried anymore."_

"My dear, we are at our new home!"

"Which is..."

"Forks, Washington."

Never heard of the place in my entire life. Granted I have only lived for 7 years (thanks to my accelerated growth), but still.

"Okay...why here?"

"It's a small town, so I am sure we'll do just fine here."

By "we'll do just fine here", I'm sure she means, "he won't ever think to look in this dingy, old town."

Before anything further can be said on the subject, my stomach makes the noise of a dying whale.

"Mom, that's great and all but, I am quite obviously hungry."

"That is why we're going to the diner."

We pull up to some very generic looking diner and at the moment, I don't care as long as it satisfies my hunger.

Pulling out an umbrella that my mom hands to me, I rush out of the car as fast as I can without seeming too suspicious and un-human.

My mom opens the door as we take the first empty seat we see. A waitress promptly seeks out our table.

"Hello and welcome to The Lodge. Here are a couple of menus. My name is Julia and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?"

"I would like Coca-Cola for me."

"Me too."

She jots this down on her note pad with hawk-like precision.

"Okay. Two cokes coming right up."

She cheerfully walks away, a little too cheerfully for my taste but hey, all to their own.

I open up the menu and my eyes hit the steak and potatoes immediately.

"Well I know what I'm getting. How about you?"

"Just a simple garden salad for me. What about you hun?"

"Are you kidding mom? I'm going all the way. Steak and potatoes."

Our server, Julia then came up with our drinks.

"Here you are ladies. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'd like the garden salad."

She puts it down like it's her job.

"_Oh wait..."_

"And I would like the steak and potatoes."

"Medium-rare or well done?"

"Medium rare, please?"

"Okay. They will be up in a few."

She walks into the kitchen to hand the cook our order, thereby leaving us in the diner.

I notice that it is not particularly full, but it has enough people to at least make it seem like a busy day.

"So Diya, since we're far enough away from him I have decided that you're going to high-school here."

I am in jaw dropping shock. For my entire life I have only been home-schooled and I now have the chance to be a "normal teenager".

"Wow. So...you must've know he was coming for a while then."

"Not really. I've been planning on that for a while. His being close to us just gave me a greater incentive to move us here even faster."

This is even better news. I attempt to hug her from across the table. It works...sort of...

"Here you girls are: One order of the garden salad and another order of a medium-rare steak and potatoes. Enjoy."

We give her our thanks while we dig in. The first piece I have hits the spot. My mom and I continue eating, so we develop a comfortable silence. After we dab napkins on our mouths we call for the check, pay, and leave.

As we're leaving, I notice the rain has diminished into a drizzle, so I leave my umbrella down and simply walk in the rain for nothing could ruin my mood at the moment.

Our new home is about a 15-minute drive from the diner and the location couldn't be better. It's in front of a forest so if I get thirsty, I can just go there and hunt for animals. It's after I survey the horizon of forest that I see the police cruiser next-door.

"Hello. You two need any help with furniture?"

I turn to face a man of uniform. He is very average looking, his 6'0" stature probably being the more interesting thing about him.

"Sure. I'd like to get this furniture in before another downpour starts otherwise they'll surely smell like mildew."

I crinkled my nose; it was one of the worst smells besides the smell of death.

"My name's Charlie."

He stuck his hand out, almost hopefully. My mom gives it to him.

"I'm Rikki and that little girl over there is my daughter, Diya."

"Hey I'm not _that_ little!"

"Sure sweetie, just open the door for me please."

It was easy, this banter between her and I. I loved that about our relationship.

As I opened it, it smelled faintly of candle wax and perfume.

"Out of the way honey!"

They had the couch on their hands, so I did. I tried to help, but the doorway was too narrow for me to fit.

"You snagged a pretty good place."

"That I did, Charlie."

"Yeah ever since the Stanley's moved back to Texas, it's been much quieter in town. Having somebody new will be nice."

Sounds like nostalgia.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time then! Still have the beds to move upstairs, and other various things to move in."

"Alrighty then."

I decided to take this as a chance to go and explore and hunt a little bit.

I get a rain poncho, smelling the upcoming rain.

"Mom, I'm gonna go ahead and explore 'kay?"

"Sure Diya. Have fun!"

"Will do."

A peal of laughter escapes me.

"Be careful though."

"I know how to take care of myself mother."

I turn and stick my tongue at her while she just represses a giggle.

I throw up the hood of my rain poncho and, as soon as I'm far enough in, I take off.

"Woo hoo!"

I go as far out as I can, taking special care to note my path so that I could get home. I begin to feel a bit tired, so I fall comfortably onto a green log before remembering that it's probably wet.

"This is going to be great."

Before long I smell deer and it's a herd.

"Today's my lucky day."

I inhale and run further into that general direction. I stop and inhale the scent. I didn't come across deer that often since my mom and I usually lived in places without much forest. If there was forest, there weren't very large animals, the largest being rabbits or the occasional fox. So to see a deer, especially an entire herd is almost unheard of to me. I waste no time and pick an older looking buck as the other deer scatter as far away from me as possible. I drop it down, satiated by my meal. I look back at it.

"_I did a rather sloppy job of it didn't I? Should I clean it up? Nah!"_

I hurriedly run back in the direction of my new house.

"_They should be finished by now."_

True to my thinking, the truck was empty of everything. If it weren't for the boxes in the window, you'd think that we had lived there for a while.

"Mom! I'm back!"

"Over here!"

She's waiting expectantly for me in the doorway.

"Now hurry up and get inside!"

"Calm down mom, it's not like a big, bad wolf is coming to eat me."

By now, I'm already inside, hanging my rain poncho upon a coat rack. It's far too cold to take off my sweatshirt.

"So, how was your adventure?"

"It was awesome! I saw deer mom, an _entire herd_!"

I couldn't hold in my excitement, otherwise the world may have had quite a mess to clean up.

"I thought you might like that."

I roll my eyes and give her a hug.

"So, how was the neighbour? Something with a C..."

"_Charlie_ was very helpful with moving the furniture with me. He's also invited us to dinner with him at his place tomorrow night with his girlfriend Sue."

"Sounds like fun. Hey listen, when does school start?"

"Tuesday, why?"

"What is today?"

"Sunday. I know and that's why I have a pla

"Which is...?"

She likes to leave me hanging a lot. I think it's because she has a sarcastic side she doesn't want revealed.

"Tomorrow, after I get back from work, I'll take you to buy your things. Notebooks, pencils, binders and others."

"Textbooks."

"At the school waiting for you to get there."

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For...well everything."

"Why your very welcome Diya..."

"Which is why tomorrow, I am going to finish unpacking everything."

I like to make her feel appreciated. I know she likes it too.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to..."

"Ah but I must. It's the least I can do to thank you for all this. I mean come on the only things that aren't in boxes are the furniture. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_. I'm totally sure! Besides, I'll have nothing else to do anyway."

I move upstairs before she can call me a "smart-ass" and I go to bed, ready for the upcoming days full speed ahead.

AN: So, this is basically what it's going to be like. I will introduce more characters later. I had another story like this, but it was just...how do I put this...terrible. Just awful. So...I tweaked a lot of it until this product came out. I felt that the last one just went way too fast, so I'm trying to slow it down at least a little bit. Remember reviews and critiques (as harsh as they come) always appreciated (outright flames not accepted).

Always (3) yours,

littlemisslucia


	2. New everything

My Protector, My Saviour:

Chapter 2

Diya's POV

I sleep in rather late today, but I guess after being in a car for so many hours that it's to be expected. While messing with my tangled, sleep-worn bun, I look at my phone.

"_9:56 a.m._" it reads.

"Mom! Are you here?" I yell as I get to my feet.

I hear no response, so I run downstairs to find a sticky note on the fridge.

_Diya, _

_There are some bagels in a cupboard and cream cheese and juice are in the fridge. I'll come by after work to take you to buy school supplies in Olympia. So be ready by 1:30. _

_See you then,_

_Mom _

I waste no time grabbing the bag of bagels and picking out the one on top. Then I grab a knife and some cream cheese and proceed to spread it all around half the bagel. My mother failed to mention that the cups were still in the box labeled "CUPS."

"Oh mom…"

I give a halfway smile at her forgetfulness.

I un-tape the box and grab a small cup. After I have the juice, I go to the table and proceed with my small breakfast. I quickly finish and put the rest of it away for later.

"I'll start down here. From the bottom up I will go."

Even when I try to funny and I'm alone, it still sounds off.

I put three boxes on the kitchen table and unpack each one. I organize each plate, bowl, utensil, and cup in their respective places in the cupboards. When given the task of organizing something, I was very good at it.

I finish up with the kitchen and move on to the living room. Here it's mostly just putting up pictures and a potted plant. Upstairs, however, it's slightly more of a hassle as I have to put more things in place. I rush into the job and am done by 11:15. I saunter down the stairs to finish the rest of my bagel. Realizing I still have about two hours to kill I decide to shower first, think about the rest later.

With towels already hung up, I merely strip down, step in, and go. After not having showered for a good couple of days, it feels good to get all this dirt, dust, and grime off. Each time the water slides down my back, I roll my shoulder, releasing any tension I have. As I wrap a towel around my self, I notice something different about myself in the foggy mirror. I notice a new glow surrounding me, almost as if my aura has been recharged.

"_Life is good."_

Just putting on some jeans and a t-shirt, I begin picking out my clothes for the first day of school.

"_Definitely something with my leather jacket."_

A sly smile creeps up on my face. For some reason, though no reason in particular, wearing something with leather makes me feel like a badass.

I grab my leather jacket out of my modest closet and ponder what else to wear. Before long, I pull out a plain brown t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black boots. Nothing too fancy but it's enough to make an impression.

I check my phone. The clock blinks the time of 12:30 at me. I decide to go on a short adventure to the forest. Now that I'm energized from yesterday's hunt, I can explore deeper into the forest.

_*****__Buzz buzz. Buzz, buzz*_

I pick up, already knowing who it is.

"Yes mom?"

"Good. Are you still home?"

"Yeah. I was just about to head into the forest and explore a little more. Why?"

"Just…be careful. I saw something coming your way and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You're such a mom. Don't worry! I'll be fine."

Sarcasm laces my every word, like anthrax on an envelope.

"And you're such a daughter. Okay, I'll be home in an hour."

She hangs up and I put the phone in my sweater's pocket. As I walk out of the house however, I smell strange scents right before I see a strange car at Charlie's house. I step closer and soon a girl around my "age" steps out with a rather tall and robust man. He hovers over her almost like a bodyguard would. Before I can look away, the stranger turns to face me. I now see that he has golden eyes.

"_Strange."_

Something feels like it's probing my thoughts so I whisper a spell.

"Praesidium in mea cogitatones et mentis ad qui sunt mali tenebris et dolore sentire donec exeatis capite ad sanandum."

Visualizing a barrier protecting my thoughts, I put the mental shield up easily. Now anyone who tried to get inside my head and read my thoughts would have immense head pain until they ceased trying. Now I see who tried to read my thoughts.

"_That man? No wonder mom told me to be careful…"_

I put up my hood and walk into the forest, all the while feeling eyes burn a hole in my back. When I can't see them anymore, I run for it in a forward direction.

I stop after what seems like only a few minutes of running. It's not because I'm tired either. I notice that I didn't watch where I was going, so I cut my abdomen with a branch.

"Damn it!"

The cut itself is small, but it hurts like nothing else I've ever felt because it goes deep. I am still too stubborn to go home and cry about it so I keep exploring, just walking this time.

I gingerly examine the green and dark brown environment in wonder. My fingers play with the moss like it's my own hair, twisting and twirling it around one finger. I giggle lightly because I don't have a care in the world. That is until I here people coming.

Instinctively, I climb up a tree. Though it's slightly painful, I figure it's better than being found.

"Hello!"

A strange voice the sound of tinkling bells rings throughout our section of forest.

"Whoever you are, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you…"

I let silence be my answer as I try to get a closer look through the curtain of branches and leaves. The girl has bronze hair like nothing I've ever seen anywhere.

"We just want to know who you are and why you're here."

I decide that for the purpose of this moment and this moment only that I will tell them with my thoughts.

Briefly, I put down my mental shield to 'tell' them why.

"_So that I can have a chance to be normal. To be human."_

With that the thought, I finally notice the man behind another tree as his breathing hitched. He too has bronze hair, just messier.

"Renesmee, I heard her thoughts. She said that so she'd have a chance to be normal and to be _human._ Ask her more questions."

I dare not think my opinion on that.

"What do you mean by 'to be human'?"

"_I won't give that up so easily."_

"What'd she say dad?"

"She said she wouldn't give up that information so easily."

"_That's right bud. So if you two don't mind, I'd best be off."_

I put up the shield again and start going from tree to tree until I see my house and unfortunately, my mom's car in the driveway.

"_Crap!"_

I quickly jump down each branch until I reach the bottom and then I run home.

My mom is waiting expectantly in her car.

"Diya…"

"I know I'm late mom. Let's just get the shopping trip over with…"

Unfortunately my distraction skills haven't gotten any better.

"What's that on your sweatshirt? Is that blood?"

She grabs my sweatshirt, examining each and every bit of it.

"I knew it, something happened to you. Were you attacked? Did somebody shoot you? Oh dear…"

"Mom, it's okay! I just scraped myself. I was running in the forest, didn't watch where I was going and inadvertently cut myself."

As much as that seems to comfort her, she knew better.

"Yes, but a 'scrape' wouldn't still be bleeding! Let's get you inside and clean that up before we leave."

When we get inside, she makes me sit down in the kitchen while she fumbles around upstairs looking for everything. She comes back down with antiseptic, cotton balls, gauze, a new shirt, and a new sweater. After so many cuts and scrapes, from being slightly careless I know the routine by heart. Judging by the location of the wound, I take off my shirt and wait for…

"Okay honey, this is going to sting a little."

And sting it does. Not nearly as painful as vervain, but it's a close second. She then wraps gauze around my abdomen so that the wound can at least stop bleeding. Even with my vampire healing abilities, they only go so far as I am half of one. She handed me a red tank top and a navy blue hoodie.

"See, it wasn't that bad mom. Now let's go."

_Later…_

We are almost home, in a hurry to get there for the impending dinner at Charlie's place.

"Now Diya, I want you to behave yourself tonight. No back talk and no noticeable sarcasm."

I retain my silence as I roll my eyes around.

"Yes mother. I promise I'll be good."

She smiles, as that sarcasm wouldn't seem obvious to them.

She parks the truck and seeing as we live next door, we decide to bring my school stuff home later. Through his window, I can see two figures, whom I presume to be Charlie and the girlfriend mom mentioned the other day.

We are at the door with my mom making last minute adjustments to my hair, like patting it down.

"Mom, will you chill! It's gonna be fine."

She relaxes a little as I knock on the door. A woman not much taller than my mom opens it. Her black hair tumbles down her shoulders as she introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Sue. You must two must be Charlie's new neighbours."

She holds out a hand for my mom first.

"Yes. I'm Rikki and this is my daughter Diya."

"Nice to meet you."

My hand is awkwardly being held up by yours truly as I sink into my sweater. As a half-vampire, I can't go in a house until someone invites me in.

"Well don't be shy! Come on in. You two must be freezing out there."

I tentatively walk inside after my mom walks in the doorway before me, making sure nothing is amiss.

I shake off the cold air of outside while my mom greets Charlie.

"Well Rikki and Diya, I hope you two like lasagna. It's Charlie's favorite."

She grins in a peculiar way. It was the kind of stupid grin that someone makes when they're too happy to give a damn about much else.

"_Maybe they really do love each other? Hm."_

"Well don't just stand there you two! Come and sit down."

"_Charlie is being awfully courteous. Maybe a little too courteous…"_

I dismiss my paranoia and thank him as my mom and I sit. The lasagna lies atop a standard white, China-made plate. To the side, there is a choice of bread rolls or small tossed salad. I pick both, so that I can have to energy to heal faster. 

"Well, let's dig in."

Sue manages to say this before our forks slice through the lasagna and clink with the white, monotonous plates. I take a bite and am thoroughly impressed.

"Wow Sue! Where'd you learn this recipe?"

"I learned from Bella, Charlie's daughter. It was her grandmother's recipe."

"Charlie, you have a daughter?"

My mom, now the ever-polite guest, begins to make small talk.

"Yes, but now she's happily married."

"Congratulations then!"

"Yeah."

Sounds a little bitter for someone who should even pretend to be happy.

"So Rikki, where did you guys move from?"

Sue tries to keep the conversation going.

"We moved from Denver in my trusty truck."

They seem to be shocked she could drive from so far away.

"How did you do that?"

"Sue, anything is possible with a big cup of coffee."

They all seem to find it funny, but I don't. Mostly because I don't drink it because I think that it's disgustingly bitter.

"Well, that being said and done, does anyone want more lasagna?"

We all say yes for the sake of getting to know each other. Sue brings each of us back another piece as they start up more small talk.

"So Diya, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

I'm sure my mom is excited that I sound so animated.

"Oh wow. And are you going to be attending Forks High?"

"I am Sue. I start tomorrow."

Now I really get excited.

"What year are you joining?"

"I'm joining the junior class. It's going to be nice being normal for once."

My mom kicked me lightly under the table, thinking I gave it all away. She doesn't know that I am still technically telling the truth.

"Yeah, being home-schooled has its perks, but I want to actually meet up with real, normal kids my age."

Everyone else at the table smiled, even my mom because that excuse wasn't really an excuse. I had been homeschooled.

"That will be nice, I'm sure."

"Well Sue and Charlie, this has been fun but we have to get home, she has school tomorrow and I have work. It was nice meeting you."

Here comes the customary ritual of goodbyes. We all shake hands as I hear a car pull up outside. I think nothing of it until I step outside and get a whiff.

The aroma of a dog in deep forest came up and I nearly gag because it comes upon me so suddenly.

The subject looks up and I notice that she has Sue's strength. She scowls at me, as though I have done her wrong.

I just continue walking to my house, not saying a word until we get inside with the door safely locked.

"Mom…who was that?"

"I don't know. But something's amiss here. I can sense it. Now tell me Diya, how did you get that cut?"

"_Crap! I thought she forgot about that!"_

There is never any use in lying to my mother, she figures everything out one way or another.

"Well, I was done with everything so I decided to explore some more. I was running in the forest, didn't watch where I was running and I got cut."

I am hoping she doesn't notice how unusually quickly I ended the story.

"Something else happened."

She got me.

"Nope. Just an accidental cut to the abdomen is all."

"You're nervous Diya. You're also swinging back and forth and biting you lip. Tell me the truth."

Again, lying skills aren't any better.

"I saw two people outside Charlie's house. One man and one girl around my age. But they didn't smell like people. They smelled like…"

"Like what?"

"Vampires. But it was too strong to be vampires which really confuses me. One of them tried to read my mind and I put a spell and ran into the forest. At first they couldn't find me so I just ran at my leisure. When they did find me, I had already gotten hurt and I climbed up a tree so they couldn't see me."

"Diya, why did you climb a tree? Do you know that it could've made your injury even worse!"

"It's better than being caught!"

She stood with stony silence and I began recounting my tale from where I was.

"They found the area where I was and the girl asked why I was there. I said I just wanted to be normal and human, but I said it with my mind to the reader so I wouldn't reveal my location. Then she asked what I meant, but I didn't answer them so I just went from tree to tree until I saw the house and climbed down."

My mom was thinking hard.

"_Not good."_

"Diya…." She sighs. "I just…want you to be careful at school tomorrow."

I shrug. Nothing I can really do. I just kiss her good night, wondering what lies ahead of me for tomorrow.

**So….what'd you guys think? I know, the beginning's a little slow but hey…I did what I could.**

**Hmm let's see what else….oh yeah! I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries characters or otherwise. I'm only owner of my OC's **

**So…R&R if you so please**

**-butterbuttXD**


	3. Be careful who you trust

My Protector, My Saviour:

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

"Have fun at school Nessie."

Aunt Rosalie gives me a light smile inside the car. Uncle Emmet, being more adventurous decides to lightly punch my arm. Aunt Rosalie glares bloody murder while I just climb out before she starts World War III.

"Thanks Rose. See you at home."

She drives away as I approach my friend Gabrielle's car. Before I can even breathe, she runs up and hugs me.

"Hey Vanessa! How have ya been?"

I shuffle a little in my place of this minor spotlight. I am like my mom in that way.

"I've been fine. Just with Charlie all summer."

It was hard to call him Charlie. I liked Grandpa better, made him seem like less of a stranger.

"Well _I_ went to Cancun and let me tell you guys! It…was…_hot!_ And I'm not just talking about the weather…"

By then three more friends show up: Nathan, Mariah, and Lucas. Her wide spread smile lets us know to laugh.

"So, have you guys heard about the new people in town?"

She says this like it's new. This news has been stale for a long enough time that at first no one is interested, not even Mariah and she's the biggest gossip I know.

"Yeah so? What about them?" Nathan asks with disinterest.

"Well, I just got some news about them. They moved in like two days ago and the mom is working at the library and the girl is going to be in our class!"

That was a scrap I didn't see coming.

"_Wait…didn't you see a girl next door to Grandpa's house?"_

"Yeah. I think she moved next door to me. I saw a truck and some moving boxes."

Now everyone was excited and paying attention to me.

"Did you get a glimpse of her?"

"Was she hot?"

"What about her mom?"

"Was she hot?"

"Stop you guys! Hold on and one at a time!"

They looked ashamedly at the ground like sad puppies.

"I didn't see either of them."

"But I guess we're gonna find out."

Not just us, but _everyone_ in the parking lot turned to see a black boot step out of an old, unfamiliar truck followed by the sleeve of a black leather jacket.

"What a little bad ass! And a sexy one at that." I heard Lucas mutter under his breath. Her smell was definitely the same girl as I tracked yesterday with Dad.

"_Gonna have to be careful with this one. Be cautious Nessie, be cautious…"_

I turned on my extra hearing, to see if she said anything.

"Just keep walking Diya, just keep walking."

Only I heard her say that as she disappeared into the school building into more waiting students. Now we all turned back to each other and here is where the gossip starts.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Did you see that?"

"What about her clothes?"

I allowed myself to get lost in the swirl of conversation as we walked inside the buildings, eventually separating for our respective classes. I being the unlucky one of course have Spanish first period. Everything is as it should be. I walk in, say hi to my teacher, say hello to friends and find a seat. Then I smell her.

She's just finishing a conversation with Profesora Martinez when they both notice everyone looking up, expectantly of course.

"Everyone, say hola to our new student, Diya Salvatore."

I don't know why she added the last name; her first name would be satisfying enough. Unless…

"Estudiantes, vamos a jugar 'the name game'. Now Diya, you first tell us your name, where you were born, and then something interesting about yourself."

She seems like she wants to bolt out of here, but is apparently stronger than I'm giving her credit for.

"Hello everybody."

She waves with the awkwardness of a duck.

"My name is Diya Salvatore. I was born in Richmond, Virginia and I guess an interesting fact about me is that I've lived in a lot of places."

Everyone oohs and aahs as they most likely wonder how many places she's lived in. Then everyone went on to spew out the same, generic information as most of them were born in Forks.

"My name is Vanessa Wolfe, I was born in Seattle and I live with Charlie Swan, Chief of Police."

She looks at me, trying to see if she's seen me somewhere before, she probably hasn't seen my face, but the hair is unforgettable.

"Okay clase, ya vamos a empezar con…"

Here's where everyone seems to tune her out so they can observe Diya. Her shoulders are hunched over, like she's expecting an attack from somewhere. But before we all know it, the bell rings and class is over, earning a dejected sigh from everyone but her and I.

Diya's POV

I almost bump into my lab partner in the hurry I am to get to the cafeteria. All day, I've been getting stares but no hellos. That is more than a little depressing.

"_Am I really so frightening?"_

I am now stuck in a line where people seem to hover around me, neither getting too close to touch nor too far to have a view.

"Hello?"

That startled me, as I had expected no one to talk to me willingly today.

"Hi."

He still didn't seem fazed by my new girl awkwardness. In fact, he seemed more excited.

"I'm Nathan. I was in your Chemistry class just before."

Truthfully, I have no memory of him, but I'll lie about it just this once.

"Oh yeah! You sat behind me right?"

He smiled, which I'm assuming means yes.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?" he asks hopefully.

I shrug. "Why not?"

He now almost drags me over to their table, making me almost drop my lunch a couple of times.

"Guys, this is Diya the new girl."

"_He had to say new girl…"_

I greet each person, trying to keep track of all their names when I reach the end of the table.

"And this is Vanessa…"

"Yeah you were in my Spanish class first period." I say, trying to sound cool.

We had also met each other when she and her dad tried hunting me down.

"Yup. Diya, right?"

I give a thumbs up and for some reason everyone finds it hilarious. I force myself to eat in order to have an excuse to remain silent. Unfortunately, nobody cares.

"So Diya, tell us something we don't know or haven't yet assumed?"

I stare Vanessa right in her eyes, tentative of her question.

"Well, what have you guys assumed?"

"You're totally new here so nothing really."

I couldn't tell if she was being friendly out of nature or speculation.

"Well I'm half Italian if anyone cares to know."

That receives many ooh's and aah's.

"That is way cool! Most of us around here are either just plain American, Russian, Canadian and the occasional Jew."

"Yup. Mariah and I here are born and raised in Canada."

"_That's the girls name! It was on the tip of my tongue…"_

"It's not like Canada is anything to brag about Gabrielle, so shut your pie hole and finish your damn lunch before we have to run to class!"

They continued this playful banter around me, almost forgetting that I existed until I get up.

"Where are you going?"

'Vanessa' startles me with her out of the blue question.

"I'm going to…P.E."

"That's where I'm going! Come on, I'll show you around."

Her smile and offer seem quite genuine but when you live in a world like mine, you have to be wary of whom you put your trust.

"Sure."

And that is why I am playing along.


	4. For the First Time

My Protector, My Saviour:

Chapter 4

**A/N: Quick note! I was testing out switching POV's last chapter and I want to know if it worked for you guys. Was it good? Confusing? Leave a review or PM me for specifics **

Diya's POV

These past couple of weeks had been relatively amazing. I made friends and was going to a party tonight. Well, it was more of a bonfire at some nearby beach but hey, at least I was invited, right?

"No longer am I the freaky new girl!"

Several girlish giggles escape Gabrielle's mouth.

"Nope. Now hurry! We need to pick everyone up."

Several raps were heard just then.

"Too late Gabby. Let's go."

We were all taking my truck since it was the only car big enough. I slip on my boots and we're off to the door.

I open it and am attacked by hugs.

"Okay guys! Let me breathe! You don't want a dizzy driver do you?"

We all laugh at each other, so care free as we slip into my truck.

"Now here are the rules: I get to pick the first song and I have veto power. And if anyone has too much booze that's your problem and you will not for the love of God…not throw up in the truck!"

"Yes m'am!" they all yell as we speed away.

_I wanted love, I needed love, most of all, most of all  
Someone said true love was dead and I'm bound to fall, bound to fall for you  
Oh, what can I do?  
_

By now I am already speeding away, thanking the spirits that Charlie isn't on duty today.

_Later…_

I pull into a parking lot just above the beach presenting to me the gray turbid water. It was none too pleasant to look at if not for the forest.

"_Well, at least there'll be a bonfire."_

You hear successive door slams, one after the other, then leading into feet stepping down until you hear the soft carpet crunch of the sand beneath everyone's shoes.

"So…what is it we're supposed to do again?"

Lucas speaks up, "Two things. First is to build the damn fire before it gets too cold. Then, if it gets too boring, we just pour a little of this…" He holds up the smuggled bottle of rum along with some cola to wash it down. "…And then we can party it up!"

We all walk down and bring up pieces of driftwood to the designated circle.

"Hey Mariah."

"What's up Diya?"

"Where's Vanessa?"

I've had my suspicions since we left my house.

"Oh she's just hanging out with her boyfriend."

"Oh wow. Do you know him?"

"I know of him. She's been with him for only about a year though."

We stuck the last of the driftwood on the now green and yellow wisps of flame. It builds up until it reaches its peak and is satiated. The guys pull up a couple of logs and we all sit around.

"Hey pass the bottle!" Nathan yells.

It's not like I've never drunk before, (it helps with the cravings) but these people are more than a little tipsy by the time the bottle comes around full circle.

"Whoa. You guys cannot hold down alcohol very well."

Good thing I can or else we'd all be screwed.

They burst into spontaneous laughter as I take another swig.

"Well I'm gonna walk around before I fall all over myself."

Before I can go off on my own, Nathan volunteers himself to be my 'escort'.

"After all, this place has all kinds of things crawling around at night."

A collective "oooo" from the peanut gallery elicits a "Whatever" from me.

We are rather far down the beach when he begins to talk to me again.

"So Diya…we have known each other for a while now…"

"Slow down there cowboy. We've only known each other for a couple of weeks."

He looks at me seriously. I can't tell whether or not he has liquid courage within him.

"Whatever." He does the cliché jock smile, the one where both corners of their mouths are turned neither completely joyfully nor in a smirk.

"I think…that we should go out sometime."

"We are out. With everyone."

If my less than adept social skills are correct, he is asking me out. I am trying to avoid this.

"No, no. I mean just us. Us as in you, me, a dinner and movie. Maybe even a little…"

He steps towards me, readying himself to give and receive a kiss. I readily step back.

"I think you've had a little too much liquid courage there Nathan. You better stop yourself."

Unfortunately for me, he doesn't. In fact, I seem to be encouraging him.

"_Dear God no…"_

"You're just scared. Come on let me show you what Nathan's all about."

He smirks, almost malevolently.

"No Nathan, stop!"

Then we hear a growl and as we turn to see the glowering eyes of a very angry looking wolf. This is enough to make Nathan run freeze in place.

"_Thanks wolfie. I owe you one."_

It seems to nod to me, almost smiling. Strangely, this does not faze me.

Nathan tries to run, but I grab his shoulders before he gets very far.

"Oh no you don't. I'm gonna make sure you don't remember this!"

His liquid courage at this point has jetted away from him.

"You will return to the group, and you won't remember what just happened between us. If they ask, just say I'll be there in a few minutes."

He repeats this as my eyes dilate and he walks away. By now the wolf has gone away.

"Finally some peace!"

I fold my hands together and then I feel completely vacant fingers.

"Shit! My ring!"

I fall to the ground, wondering what to do about it.

"Hey there!"

I bounce up, standing in a defensive position until I see someone rather tall jogging towards me.

"You look a little lost. You need help finding your way?"

I don't know what's happening right now, but I am inexplicably drawn to him.

"Nope. Not lost, just experiencing a little wanderlust. So I'm just taking a little walk."

He doesn't do what I expect him to do (which is laugh). Instead, he replies, "In a place this small, it's no wonder."

I genuinely smile for this first time today.

"No kidding. By the way, just a safety precaution, what is your name you handsome stranger?"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa…did I just flirt?"_

"Name's Seth. What about you? You're quite lovely yourself."

"Diya. And thanks for the complement."

This is when I remember that I have to find my ring so that I don't burn when the sun comes up. I start shuffling some rocks with my shoe when Seth asks me "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for this ring. My mom gave it to me and she would absolutely kill me if I lost it."

"Why would she kill you?"

"It's a family heirloom and it's really special to both of us."

"I'll help you look for it then. What does it look like?"

"It's got a deep blue colored stone in the middle of some silver vines crawling around it. It'll be easy to spot, but we're gonna need my flashlight."

I grab it from my purse and flip the switch. It isn't long before I point it to the ocean and, to my great misfortune; it is floating out to sea.

"Aw crap! It's in the water."

I'm getting ready to take off my boots when Seth hands me a phone and just jumps into what I am sure is freezing water and comes out dripping successfully with the ring clenched protectively in his hand. To my great surprise, I actually jump on him.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I release him from my grip. "I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

I quickly look up and he somehow knows I was kidding.

"_Good. Otherwise that would've been awkward…"_

I give him back his phone and he almost turns to leave but I need to say something before he does.

"Hey Seth…Do you want to come over to our bonfire? It'll get you dry faster."

"I can't. I don't want to impose…"

"I insist. And it's the least I can do after you jumped in the freezing water to get my ring when we hardly know each other."

He lifts his mouth in surrender while we saunter towards my group of (more than likely) very drunk friends. True to my words, they are stumbling over each other and themselves. But, they do so in the safety zone surrounding the bonfire.

"I apologize in advance for my friends. They are more than a little drunk right now."

"It's cool. I'm sure that you're not like them."

His genuineness is tangible as his smile is truthful. We sit on the logs and before long the bombardment begins.

"Heeyy Diya. Who's…."? Mariah staggers over her words. "….wwhho's your friend here?"

"This is Seth everyone."

To be polite he says hello and nods to everyone.

"S'up man. Name's Lucas."

Quite bitterly, Nathan just spews out his name with slight disgust and takes a swig from the second bottle he brought.

"I'm Gabrielle and that there's Mariah."

"_Wow. She can hold down her liquor better than I thought."_

Then runs to a nearby tide-pool and blows some chunks.

"_Spoke too soon."_

"So how did you stumble upon thiiis one Diya?"

Mariah is clearly flirting and I am not happy.

"_What?"_

Confusion is obscured by jealousy.

"I was walking along when he came up to me. He told me that I looked lost." I lightly punch him and he feigns being hurt. "That was when I realized my ring was missing. He helped me look for it when we saw it in the water. Then this crazy guy proceeded to dive into the ice-cold water and retrieve it for me. I invited him over so he could dry himself and here we are."

He looks downward as his mouth up-turns.

"You jumped innn thee wattteer? That's craazzy!"

Before long, we were all getting into a crazy debate on what temperatures we could stand. That's when I looked at the clock.

"Holy crap! It's almost 11 o'clock. We gotta hit the road guys!"

We get up and before I can open my mouth to say goodbye, Seth tells me "That was a lot of fun Diya. I had a great time."

"I did too."

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Hang on. Do you happen to…oh I don't know…. have a phone number that you could give me?"

"_Whoa, whoa. Rewind! Did I just ask for some cute guy's number?"_

"Only if you have one to give to me."

"_Yes. Yes I did. And he asked for mine back."_

As he grabbed my phone from my hand, I see a flash of Seth holding several strings and then they are all suddenly severed with one being spared. I let go before I can see what it is attached to.

"Bye then, I guess."

I turn around and just when I am reaching my car I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I giggle.

"Promise me that you'll come back?"

"I promise."

He lets go of me, and watches as I climb into the drivers' seat and race away, hoping my mom is too mad at me.

_Yours is the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you. Now I don't know where I am. I don't know where I've been, But I know where I want to go_

And so I thought I'd let you know that these things take forever. I especially am slow, but I realize that I need you and I wondered if I could come home

Nathan is the last person I drop off. As I drive away, I hear something break. I get home and see the lights on. Predictably, my mom is waiting for me.

Cautiously opening the door, the squeak signals my entrance.

"Diya…"

"I know. It's late, I should've been home at…"

"Did you have fun?"

"Wait…what? Aren't you gonna chew me out?"

"I realized through looking back at my own life and observing others, yelling at a teen all the time does no real good. Sometimes it's effective, but in this kind of situation it doesn't truly help. So, this once, I'm gonna let it slide."

She winks at me.

"What do you know? Did you see something?"

"Not much. Just you and your friends."

I know she means more than that.

"And…"

"And a boy."

"Fine. But stay out of it please?"

"It's the first time you've ever done that with a boy honey. Of course I won't."

"_Damn it mom!"_

This incessant teasing makes me 'stomp' upstairs as I quickly get into more comfortable sleeping clothes.

"_Today was a good day."_

I smile before I am pulled under into the lull of sleep


	5. I Promise

My Protector, My Saviour:

Chapter 5

Diya's POV

"For the last time! We are not going out Gabby…"

"_Yet! Not yet you aren't!"  
_

I roll my eyes while (most likely) she rolls on the floor.

"_Anyways, are you meeting him again?"_

"Yes. We're going to First Beach to just hang out."

"_Sure…"_

"Hahaha. Got to go Gabby. See ya."

Hanging up, I walk outside, ignoring the cold as I sink deeper into my sweater and turn on the heater, all the while thinking seriously about her statement.

_Later…_

The sky looks moody, but I don't give a damn. As of now, I am at First Beach waiting for Seth to arrive at any time now. True to his words (which I will never doubt), he is jogging up to my truck. I hide in my trunk to see if I can scare him.

"Hello? Diya? Where are you?"

"Boo!"

He jumps a little and I laugh a lot.

"Christ! You scared me."

I step on the edge and take a leap.

"That was the plan Mr. 'I'm too cool to wear clothes'."

Ever since we've been hanging out he's had on shorts short-sleeved shirts. Compared to normal people he should be freezing yet he claims he's not.

"I'm telling you, it's a genetic thing. I don't get cold very easily."

"Tell that to all the swooning girls Señor too sexy for clothes."

I don't know if he's shaking his head because he's frustrated or to bug me.

"Diya, can I talk to you for a minute?"

My sarcasm is on fire today because I'm shooting off like a cannon.

"Well, I got a couple hours so kill all the time you need."

He always has this twinkle in his eye and it always comes up when I'm around. Though I'm sure to not be the only one to have this happen to.

"See I…"

And then the rain rudely interrupts his important announcement.

"Shit! You wanna just talk later?"

"No. Let's just hang in my truck 'till it blows over."

We quickly stomp in, shaking out as much water as we can manage.

"You want me to drive you home?" I ask him seeing as he could get sick.

"Nah, I can't let you do that. Besides, the rain or should I say sleet is too thick to see much in front of you anyway."

We sit there for a few seconds until I nudge him.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

He scratches his head, "Yeah. See there's this…girl and I really like her…"

"And…"

"I want to ask her out, but I don't want to mess up our friendship. Should I take the chance and ask her anyway?"

I don't know why I feel such a flood and flame of envy. I shouldn't be feeling my blood pressure rise.

"Yes. Pretty ballsy move, which a lot of chicks totally dig."

Theme of Seth's life: laughter: Lots and lots of laughter.

"Well okay then…" He has a great intake of breath.

"Diya, would you do the honor of going out on a date with me?"

If it weren't for the rain pounding on the metal frame of the truck, I would go into shock right now.

"_Wait…what?"_

I am taking a moment to evaluate my emotions and on a great impulse…

"Yes."

Both of us just sit there for a while.

"Can I lay down on you?"

He raises his eyebrows quizzically.

"Well you keep telling me that you have high body heat and since we are technically going out, I figure its okay."

He puts up no protests as I snuggle into him. He truly is warm as I turn my head up.

"Hey Seth."

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"Because…you make me feel like I am worth something, that life is truly worth living."

We revel in the silence as he rubs my forehead with his fingers as I relax.

"Will you stay with me?" I say sleepily.

He gingerly grasps my hand.

"I promise."

_Later…_

I stir awake as soon as the rain stops and notice arms cradling me. Grinning I turn and see him awake and staring at me.

"Hey beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

He rubs my hair like an owner to his dog.

"It's fine. Should I take you home?"

"Sure. The rain's stopped so we should be okay."

I unwillingly put the car into gear, not really wanting to drop him off because I'm that selfish.

"So just keep going down and my house is one the left."

"Alrighty then."

I pull into the driveway and stop the car.

"So, where are we going for our date?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a movie."

"At your house?"

"If nothing good is out, sure."

"_He's aiming to please ain't he?"_

My grin is inevitable in his presence like the sun at the end of a rainy day.

"Why not. Should we work out the details later then?"

His nod signals a yes and his hand lingers on mine as he gets out. When he opens the door, I get hit with an odour that makes me crinkle my nose.

"_Smells like when we went to dinner at Charlie's."_

I see eyes peek out through the blinds and they glare at me. A vision then rushes through me as Seth walks inside.

_A woman stands before me, one that I don't know. Her face is covered with a fog so I cannot tell if she means me harm or not. _

"_Diya, listen to me!"_

"_Wait. How do you know my name? Who are you?"_

"_There is no time for that! I am here to tell you news of the utmost importance!"_

_The skirt she wears, a dark blue, billows with the non-existent breeze._

"_A dark and powerful man will soon come your way. He seeks to take away something from you, suffice to say that…."_

_She is beginning to fade away, though her voice is still strong._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The spirits, they are taking me back! They believe I have told you too much already."_

_Her fog is fading so I can catch a glimpse of her face._

"_Wait! Help me! What do you mean?"_

_Before I know it, she has been taken away and I am back in reality._

I check my phone and it reads that it's been almost five minutes, but it felt like only one. As I drive away, the thing that haunts me the most was the woman…she looked like me.

I arrive home and I notice two figures inside my house.

"_Who else is home?"_

I enter without permission and see Vanessa talking with my mom, holding a cup of tea. My eyes are watering, so I am assuming its vervaine tea.

"Hey Diya."

"What's up Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

"Charlie's not home and I forgot my keys inside so I came here to see if I could stay here until he gets back."

"Yes, now why don't you two go upstairs and do whatever it is that teenagers do while I make some snacks. Sound good?"

"Yes mom."

We both rush up the stairs and land on my bed with a flop.

"So, you're mom tells me that you were at First Beach and that you were with some guy."

She gives me a suggestive smile, knowing full well that it was with Seth.

"Yeah. I was hanging out with Seth and it rained so we were hanging out in my truck until it stopped."

She looks at me expectantly, certain that more than a simple hangout was going on.

"And what else?"

"…And he asked me out!"

I squeal as is natural for me. She just looks on in surprise.

"Shut up! You're serious?"

I nod in good, teenage girl excitement.

"Whoa. I guess Gabby and I won the bet!"

She gives herself a high five as I ask, "What bet?"

She comes up with the most innocent look I have ever seen on a person and it's also the worst.

"Oh nothing. Just some friendly exchanges of money between friends who can tell the future!"

I roll my eyes at that notion.

"_Only witches can see glimpses of the future silly girl!"_

_Meanwhile…_

Un-noticed by Diya were several figures in the nearby woods: Listening and watching, waiting for a slip up.

"Edward, I'm sure she means no harm if she's done nothing by now."

"You didn't see her that day. She somehow blocked me from her mind! We don't know what she is and that alone is a liability!"

A gentle hand rests upon his shoulder.

"Edward, calm down and listen to Carlisle."

"All right love."

It took him a second, but he managed.

"Alice, can you not see her future?"

"I get very blurry flashes, but they give me headaches. Like when I try to see Renesmee's future."

Everyone stood on their toes upon hearing the beloved name.

"Could she be a half-vampire then?"

"I doubt it Bella. Her mother is still human."

No one could really solve this puzzle, it was unlike anything they've ever faced: A complete unknown.

They all decide that it is better to confer about such a topic after a much- needed hunt.


End file.
